Light beams are frequently used to transmit optical energy or data. For example, light beams can be used to transmit data over large distances, between electronic components on nearby circuit boards, between optical fibers, or between electronic components on a single circuit board.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.